Alyson Noël
Alyson Noël (b. December 3) is an American author writing from her hometown in Orange County, California. Biography She was raised in Orange County and attended Richard Nixon Elementary School for two years. She lived in Mykonos, Greece after leaving her high school, Troy High School (California). Afterward, she moved to Manhattan, New York where she worked as a flight attendant for a major airline. She now lives in Laguna Beach, California. She has had a variety of jobs such as babysitter, department store sales clerk, administrative assistant, office manager, jewelery maker, t-shirt painter, front desk hotel clerk, flight attendant for Delta Air Lines, and is now an author. She has spent most of her free time traveling and getting away from the suburban lifestyle. She was inspired to become an author after reading Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret by Judy Blume in the sixth grade. Her first book was the young-adult novel Faking 19, which explores the lifestyles of teens today. Career Noël wrote the novels Saving Zoë, Kiss & Blog, Art Geeks and Prom Queens, Cruel Summer, Laguna Cove, Radience, Faking 19, and Fly Me to the Moon. Noël is writing a new sequence of novels called the Immortals series. The first book, Evermore, is a New York Times Bestseller, was released in February 2009. The next book in the series, Blue Moon, was released on July 7, 2009. It is a New York Times Bestseller. The third book in the series, Shadowland was released in November 2009. The fourth book in the series, Dark Flame was released June 22, 2010, and the fifth book, Night Star, was released November 16, 2010. The sixth and final book, Everlasting, is due to be released June 7, 2011. Alyson Noel has received many awards for her writing. She has been published in 36 countries, and over two million copies were printed in the US. She is #1 New York Times Bestseller, USA Today Bestseller, Wall Street Journal Bestseller, Publisher’s Weekly Bestseller, NCIBA Bestseller, International Bestseller, listed in USA Today’s “Top 100 selling books of 2009”, and listed in the top 10 of Publisher’s Weekly’s “Overall Bestselling Children’s Books of 2009”. She was nominated for a CYBIL Award, a Quill Award, and for YALSA'S Teen Top Ten. She was chosen for the CBS Early Show's "Give the Gift of Reading" segment. Noel was also chosen for NYPL's "Stuff for the Teenage 2010", National Reader’s Choice Award winner, nominated for 2011 Abraham Lincoln Illinois High School Book Award, and nominated for 2009 Teen's Top Ten, NYLA Book of Winter Award winner, TeenReads Best Books of 2007, Reviewer’s Choice 2007 Top Ten. She was on the CBS Early Show’s “Give the Gift of Reading” segment, and selected for Seventeen Magazine’s “Hot List” and Beach Book Club Pick. Noël is writing an Immortals spin-off series called The Riley Bloom Series with Riley (Ever's dead sister) as the protagonist. The first book, Radiance was released August 31, 2010.The second book "Shimmer" was released on March 15, 2011 The Immortals Series * Evermore (February 2009) * Blue Moon (July 7, 2009) * Shadowland (November 17, 2009) * Dark Flame (June 22, 2010) * Night Star (November 16, 2010) * Everlasting (June 7, 2011) Riley Bloom Series * Radiance (August 31, 2010) * Shimmer (March 15, 2011) * Dreamland (September 13, 2011) * Whisper (Spring, 2012) On March 28, 2011, Alyson Noel announced that all 10 books in both The Immortals and The Riley Bloom Series have been optioned by Summit Entertainment.http://alysonnoel.blogspot.com/2011/03/very-exciting-news.html Other Young Adult Fiction * Faking 19 (2005) * Art Geeks and Prom Queens (2005) * Laguna Cove (2006) * Fly Me to the Moon (2006) * Kiss & Blog (2007) * Saving Zoë (2007) * Cruel Summer (2008) * Forever Summer (2011) Category:Browse